The Traveller
by No.311
Summary: Creating adventure as he wishes, what happens if an organisation wants to use them for evil ends? Will feature manga-characters, some books, and maybe some films. OC, a lot of them, tragedy, adventure, blue exorcist, psyren, some more mangas, slice of life, and more
1. Cave 1

**I don't own any of the manga's used in this fan crossover story. If you are interested, read**

**-Blue Exorcist by Kazue Kato,**

**-Psyren by Toshiaki Iwashiro,**

**-Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui,**

**I made the rest of the characters up so I do own the rest.**

**You are told whose point of view you're reading.**

**This is my first fanfic, it's not focused on series in particular, I'm just going to mix , of course with a disclaimer and while trying to keep in character with the characters. Also, if you have something to remark, review it. As I have told you, I'm new.**

_Chapter 1_

_The Start_

It is already dark outside. I just finished packing my bag and now I'm lying on my bed. Tomorrow another day at school. But nothing important will happen tomorrow. Sometimes I think life is boring. Going to school Monday till Friday, lazing around in the weekends, going to school Monday till Friday, lazing around in the weekend… It's always the same. Now I'm just waiting for the sleepiness to take my consciousness, so I can wake up in the morning. While I am staring out of the window, I think I see something. Well, I don't think it matters to me anyway…

_Traveller's POV_

I'm looking through the window at the boy who will take part in the next adventure. He sleeping soundly. Excellent. That way I don't need to forcefully bring him to sleep. And because he is the last one to take to the adventure, I am in a bit of a hurry. I approach the house and begin what I have to do.

_John's POV, some time later_

I hear voices… I don't want to open my eyes yet…

"Hey, wake up!"

Nooooooo…. I don't want to…

"WAKE UP! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW!"

Startled by the sudden outburst of anger, I immediately open my eyes and sit up.

"Oh, good, he's awake. Hey, guys! Come over here for a minute!," a girl not much older than me shouted to the others.

I slowly stand up and look around. I am in a cave-like space, with tunnels leading away from three directions. I see some people standing at a distance. Amongst them was the girl who woke me up.

"Hey, you!," she says," come over here, we wanna talk!"

Well, I didn't really have anything better to do at the moment, so I went to them.

"As you can see," she tells me," we are in a cave, we have no idea how we came here and we have no idea how to get out. That pretty much sums up our situation."

I look around the group. I see two Asian teens, one European man, an European boy and the girl who woke me up.

"well," I say, "perhaps we should introduce ourselves to each other."

"We already did. Only you haven't introduced yourself yet. To sum it up, this is Peter (she pointed to the man), this is Litt (she pointed to the boy), these are Nagisa and Ageha (she pointed to the Asians, stating the obvious), and I'm Uli."

I make a mental note in myself not to forget the names Uli and Litt. Those aren't common names, for as far as I know.

"Do you have a plan?" I ask Uli.

"No, not yet. Do you have one?" she looks at the others.

The group all look at each other, and then look at Uli, making it clear that they do not have a plan as well. An awkward silence falls. I try to think of a plan, but nothing really comes to mind.

"Why don't we just go into one of these tunnels? Standing here won't solve anything."Nagisa says.

"I agree," Peter tells us. "I have a daughter at home, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"But we have to be careful," Ageha agreed, "it may be a trap. If we aren't careful, all of us might end up dead."

Wow, that's some _very_ negative thinking. What kind of horrors did he experience? But nevertheless, I think Nagisa is right.

Uli and Litt nodded too.

"But which one?" Peter asks Nagisa.

"I don't know, they seem equally dark to me."

"I think we should go left," I say.

Immediately I got some curious stares from Uli and Peter.

"Yeah, well, we have to choose one side, and I choose left. What does it matter anyway?" I tell them a bit too harshly. We can't have paranoid people. I saw enough films to know that.

"Well, let's go then," Ageha says.

We go into the tunnel. After a while Ageha comes walking next to me. I think he's bored. To free him, but also myself from the endless walking without much light, I ask him if he has experienced something similar to this before. "Yes," he says with a dark look in his eyes. "Yes, I have."

I decide to stop asking questions about that subject. "Have you?" Ageha suddenly asks me.

"No. But I think that this is set-up. Set up by someone. I mean, a group of random people wake up in a cave, without any exit, sign of how they got there of anything else. They don't even know each other. This must be set-up."

"I thought so too. Do you have any idea by whom this was set-up."

"Of course not. Why should I know?"

"I was just asking."

"Perhaps if we tell each other about ourselves, we will find some similarities."

"Let's not. I wouldn't be able to tell you all you want to know for various reasons. I can tell you that I don't have any motives for gathering a group of random people and letting them do something like this."

"That's a shame. Well, if you have anything to ask me, ask away."

"I will, thanks."

Honestly, I think that Ageha is keeping a secret. And a big one to. I must find out what it is, there's always a chance it does have to do with the situation. And maybe—

"Light!" Uli shouted, "I see light!"

All of us immediately turn to where Uli is pointing. A tiny ray of light shone from just around the corner. We all walk eagerly to the light. Around the corner is a space with a hole in the "roof" (as we are still in a cave) and the ground is made out of a bottomless pit. In the middle of that pit is a platform, and an old hanging bridge is leading to it. On the platform stands… Wait a minute. That isn't logical. The others are as dumbfounded as I am. Nagisa, however, isn't looking dumbfounded at all. It's more like he's calculating what the chances of success are.

After some time, Peter breaks the silence.

"I see you aren't going, but if we stay here forever, I won't be seeing my daughter soon. And I can't cope with not seeing my daughter for an extended period of time."

While I'm thinking about his potential daughter-complex, he started crossing the bridge.

**Tell me if you're interested. I will post chapter 2 soon too, I have already written it. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	2. Cave 2

**I don't own any of the manga's used in this fan crossover story. If you are interested, read**

**-Blue Exorcist by Kazue Kato,**

**-Psyren by Toshiaki Iwashiro,**

**-Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui,**

**I made the rest of the characters up so I do own the rest.**

**You are told whose point of view you're reading.**

_chapter 2_

_The First Trails_

The monster lunges at me. For the first time in my entire boring life I felt fear for death. It's cute head bares it's teeth and when it almost gets me Nagisa slaps it out of the air with a sword. That may not sound like much, but after you've seen how fast and how though this thing is, you may consider that otherwise. Where Nagisa learnt to handle a sword, I really don't know. I can see that Ageha is clearly bothered by something, like he would be able to do something about it, but he is holding it back for some reason. I bet it must be too dangerous then. Litt is listening to music from the sidelines. I don't think he will help us in any way and that irritates me. The monster roars. While that is something I always wanted to say, maybe "meows" fits better than "roars". We prepare for its attack.

For people who didn't really follow what just happened, I will tell you again from when Peter crossed the bridge. When he crossed it, the microphone on the platform (seriously, a microphone in a cave, it just doesn't make sense) began to glow and the wall at the other side of the cave opened. The bridge broke and fell into the pit. Well, so much for Peter's return. As soon as the wall had fully opened, a tiny little kitten came out. The kitten walked to Peter and stood still before him. He opened his mouth, and just when Peter realised what was happening and began to scream, he ate him in one piece. We were all shocked. Even Litt, who had worn the same expression on his face since the beginning , widened his eyes.

While eating, the monster meowed happily, and we were staring in shock, not realising the hungry stare he shot back at us. But when it finished eating, it jumped over the gap, drooling while eyeing us hungrily.

We all panicked, except for Litt of course, he had already lost interest. I almost heard him think 'Let them handle it'. But while I was pissed, the monster had closed in on us.

"There!" Nagisa shouted," I can see weapons!"

There were weapons all right. There wasn't even a single bit of rust on it. But for a cave that had a mike, we weren't suprised. I picked a knife, because I wasn't really sure if I could handle the rest of it, and make a stance. Suddenly, with a loud noise, the monster was shot. Nagisa held the gun responsible. He sure could handle the gun well. But the monster wasn't even startled. And surprisingly fast... The monster lunges at me. After it was slapped down, the monster roars, and we prepare for it's next attack.

The monster starts to run, me as his target. I wait until the last moment, and jump out of the way. The monster isn't confused at all. He turns his direction to me again while he is running. At that moment Ageha, who has made his mind up, hurls a knife at the monster, and the monster stops, the knife missing it. That bought me some time, so I quickly scan the area for useable items. Then I see an odd piece of metal lying on the ground. I start running again, the monster running right behind me, but I make sure that I run towards that little piece of metal. Coming closer I realise that it is the bullet shot from Nagisa's gun, totally flattened. I am frightened. If a bullet wouldn't harm it, what would? I try to come up with a plan, but I can't think of one. I look around the room again, but I can't see anything useful. Suddenly, blue flames begin to appear behind or at the sides of the monster. The monster clearly concentrates on avoiding them. More flames begin popping up. After apparently realising that that doesn't work, A circle of flames appears around the monster. The kitten desperately stops in its tracks.

"Got you!"

I join he others in watching another Asian teen coming out of the tunnel. He wears a bag on his back and has unnaturally pointed ears and fangs. Eager to beat the kitten, he burns it with more blue flames. The monster seems to take some serious damage, but it soon becomes clear that the amount of damage the kitten gets from the flames becomes lower with each flame.

"Stop!" I yell at him," Or else he will be able to escape!" I explain the situation.

"So you're telling me that it is slowly taking less and less damage from my flames?"

He stopped attacking with flames.

"There must be something in this room with which we can beat him, otherwise we would likely have gotten tips or something from which we could figure out how to beat him."

"I think it has something to do with the mike."

We all turn our heads. Did Litt just _say_ something?

"I mean, it is kinda weird for a mike to be in this place, you all thought that too."

"Good, but how can we reach the mike?"

"I think I can throw you there," The pointy-eared kid said," I'm pretty strong after all."

"Does someone have a better idea?" I ask the group.

No-one says anything.

"Okay, who will be thrown then?"

Hey! That's not fair!

"Let me go… no! stop. Let go-aaah!"

After standing up and glaring to the ones who just threw me away, I begin examining the mike.

It's just a regular mike, nothing much, nothing special.

"Nothing here!", I yell back at the others

"HORRIBLEEEEE!", the creature screams. We, or at least I, am shell-shocked. The creature can talk! And from the word he screams, he makes it clear that he doesn't like it. And then I think of something.

I look at the mike.

"HEY!", I yell in the mike.

"HORRIBLEEEEEE!", screams the creature.

Maybe shouting orders in the mike will make the creature obey.

"SIT!", I shout at the misplaced object.

That was a mistake. This creature was probably not used to commands. With a deafening scream (Horribleee!) the creature goes berserk and jumps through the flames, taking some damage. Further angered by the damage he eats Uli, who is taken by surprise.

I become a little bit afraid. If I shout the wrong words, it could actually turn out bad for us.

So I think. What is one of those things all animals like? And, knowing the obvious answer I shout:

"FOOD!"

"Horrible?"

The creature is distracted. It works!

"Hey John, I found some interesting things here!" Rin shouts at me.

"What kind of things?"

"A rubber toy mouse. And some Kitty-koekies® too!"

"Do you think you can show him the mouse?"

"Of course I can! Hey, kitty-kitty-kitty!"

The creature (although it looks more like a kitten to me now) immediately drops his attention for all other things at the moment he sees the mouse. So his primary target becomes Rin, or more so the toy mouse in his hands. It tackles him in his stomach and takes the mouse. It then starts munching on it. I try again:

"SIT!"

With a "Horrible" the kitty lets go of his mouse and looks at me.

"NOW!" I shout. Rin takes the mouse and throws it in the pit, the whole pack of cookies with it.

The monster looks at Rin, eyes filled with rage, and for a few seconds, I stare back, just stare, waiting, fearing what would happen, while Rin takes his bag from his back, taking some kind of sword out of it. But as he wants to unsheathe the sword, Nagisa appears from nowhere and kicks the cat in the Pit. I did surely not expect that. For a moment, it is quiet again and then Nagisa, Ageha, Rin and I all sit down at once, tired. Litt is scrolling his music on his mp3-player and he looks bored. I shoot him an angry look. He did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The wall opens. For some reason, we all knew that this is supposed to happen. A slab of earth forms a new bridge, and Rin, Nagisa and Ageha cross it. We all go through the newly formed door, except for Litt, who is too caught up in his music-scrolling that he hasn't even noticed the door. Ah, hell, who cares. I hear the wall closing behind me.

**Review if you like it, review if you don't like it and tell me why, so I can learn. Also, if you happen to have nice idea's for this story that I haven't thought of yet, tell me.**

**No.311**


	3. Cave 3

**I don't own any of the manga's used in this fan crossover story. If you are interested, read**

**-Blue Exorcist by Kazue Kato,**

**-Psyren by Toshiaki Iwashiro,**

**-Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui,**

**I made the rest of the characters up so I do own the rest.**

**You are told whose point of view you're reading.**

**Here the 3rd chapter, hope you like it. Ideas are welcome, I have the plot thought out, but I can always fit something in between.**

**For this chapter I also want to say that it is based on a song from a certain artist. The song is great and the artist is great too, and if you figure out who and which song it is, go listen it. I hereby disclaim all rights to that song.**

_Chapter 3_

_Travelling_

_Traveller's POV_

"…"

They left me behind. Well, I saw it coming. To them, I was probably only a burden, doing nothing and all. Actually, I'm glad. Now they have left me behind, I can tend to some more serious things. Some things have gone wrong in my plans. This test wasn't supposed to be like that. This had to be some karaoke-like password-guessing puzzle, not the dinnertime of some monstrous kitty. I have only just started this business, I don't do violence yet. If I did, I would only get more problems like this. I realise my mp3 stopped playing. I sigh and make a new playlist. After that I jump down in the pit.

…

"So, after we were eaten, you were eaten too?"

"… Yes, I think so." Stupid excuse, but I had to improvise.

"We have to find out where we are." Peter continued.

We sought, and I dropped my bored attitude. This was a problem. It could mean danger. Luckily Peter and Uli were eaten in one piece.

I also praise myself for exploring these caves before setting up the adventure.

While trying to not raise suspicion, I carefully lead them to the cave I know leads to the space just before the 3rd trail.

_John's POV_

We walk through the rainy night. We are outside, we went through the door and before we knew it, we were here. But that doesn't mean it was over. We walk down aroad, next to some huge river. We cannot get away. We can walk in the wrong direction, but after a while we wind up going the right way again by some sort of magic. And because of fog, we don't see too much. So we decided to just keep walking. Rin doesn't like it one bit, muttering complaints. It irritates me, Ageha and Nagisa a bit. I mean, we are soaked _too_, and we don't complain. In the end Ageha tells him to shut up, only for him to start again after five minutes.

After an hour or so, Ageha sees something.

"John, Rin, Nagisa! Isn't that a house?"

"Hey, you're right!"

We start to run. It takes another fifteen minutes before we arrive there, and in the house lives an old man, one with a long beard. Even as it is weird to see someone with such a beard, we quickly get inside. The inside of the house is warm and cozy. Some luxury-items hang on the walls, and the sofas inside are soft and comfortable. I feel at ease. Ageha, however, doesn't. He is fidgeting, shooting glances at random things, and shifting in his seat for some time now.

"Well", the man says," to what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh, eh…" I look out of the window to see an old ferry. "We are here to cross this river."

"Clients, I see. You know the fare, I assume?"

"Well, actual—" I stop because I suddenly feel something in my pockets. There are five gold coins in my pocket.

"Well, actually, we do."Ageha covers for me.

"Good. Do you want to go now or sleep for a bit first?"

"Sleep please!"

"The beds are upstairs." He tells us.

We storm up the stairs. And there they were._ Beds_. _Real_ beds. Real _soft_ beds. Real, soft and _warm_ beds. We all pass out on the beds.

The next morning, we wake up to the smell of breakfast. We are confused for a second, but our curiosity takes the better of us and we go peek a look downstairs. There the man is, making scrambled eggs and sausages and more.

"I've made enough so we _all_ can eat a decent breakfast. So feel free to sit down."

Of course, we all sit down eagerly and enjoy the moment chatting with eachother and the man. At some moment in time, Nagisa asks the man:

"How come you live here? I don't think anyone can make enough money with the ferry o live."

"Oh, but I'm retired. Before, I had a job I made a lot of money with. And besides, you'd be surprised how many people come here and want to cross over."

And so we continued eating.

After dinner we pack our stuff, help the man clean up and after that, we go to the ferry. The man starts the small boat, and we board it. The river really is huge. More like a little sea. We begin crossing this river.

"How long will it take?" I ask.

"A day at most." Was my answer.

By then, Nagisa found a Chessboard, and he challenges me.

After an hour, dark clouds start to gather.

"Storm is coming", said the man "maybe it would be better to pay in advance."

Well, because this old man we had a peaceful and quiet time yesterday, so why not. We all handed him the money. The boat stops.

"Why have we stopped?" Rin asks

"I don't know" the old man says "I will go take a look.

I shrug and Nagisa and I return to chess. He was a pro, and I was determined to beat him.

After a while, it begins to rain. Big waves crash against the sides of the ship, and I almost become seasick.

The man comes out the engine room.

"I have found the answer!" he says.

"We have run out of fuel."

Suddenly, I feel a bit scared. The man is looking at me. He walks to me, and takes me by my arm. With a last glance at me, he throws me overboard.

"He'll do." I hear him say.

_Rin POV_

We are trapped. After he had thrown John overboard, a bag of coins appears from nowhere.

"Haven't I told you the amount of people that wanted to cross-over was big? I make a lot of money, thanks to these people. So I get what I want, and he gets what he wants. I get money, and he will cross over. To the realm of the dead.

"So he is dead?!"

"Soon, he will be. And if he were to survive, my masters will find him. And now, be quiet, I have to deliver you to my masters, at the other side of this river. Well, actually only you two."

He points at Ageha and me.

He looks at Nagisa creepily.

"If the fuel runs out again, that means _you_ are next."

He goes downstairs.

I could barely control my anger. Blue flames were flickering across my body. I want to burn something really bad, and my favourite choice was a man with a long beard.

Ageha notices my anger and whispers to me:

"Calm down, if you burn this boat, we will _all _die. We need a battleplan."

I can see that he is mad too. For a second, I thought I saw something black.

So Nagisa and I go to Ageha to think of a plan.

**I don't have the next chapter yet, but I think I will have it soon. Thanks for reading, and you know: Review if you have anything to say, or if you want to remark anything. Or if you have ideas. **


	4. Cave 4

**I don't own any of the manga's used in this fan crossover story. If you are interested, read**

**-Blue Exorcist by Kazue Kato,**

**-Psyren by Toshiaki Iwashiro,**

**-Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui,**

**I made the rest of the characters up so I ****do**** own the rest.**

**You are told whose point of view you're reading.**

_Chapter 4_

_The Ferry's Curse_

_John's POV_

I am watching a town. After I was thrown out of the boat and drifted out of consciousness, I woke up and found myself watching a town like some sort of movie. But I am too curious to complain. If you wake up watching some sort of town after you became unconscious, it must have a meaning. So I watch, and I keep watching. It is just a peaceful little town, maybe a shop or two. There was also some place that was used as a place to hold events. I see some people on the streets, chatting with each other. Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Here it started"

Ah, I get it. Someone has entered my consciousness, waited till I was out, and now it shows me something of vital importance, something that cannot be forgotten. All logical, right? NO. Someone has entered my fucking consciousness, since I don't know how much time ago, could read every thought I have, and it wants to show me something, while he could just have told me, without this shit?!

"Nah, if I just told you, you wouldn't have understood."

I'm even going mad, my mind is talking back to me. And next you are going to tell me that I'm just a fictional character, thought up by a 15-year-old teen, and that some of the other people still in the ferry are from other stories? And that everyone can read what I think and what happens?

"Yes"

Oh, great. Suddenly I was pulled to what I think to be some random person. Everything went black, and when it went normal again, I was looking through the eyes of the person I was pulled into.

"You see, being in a mind isn't that bad."

Yes it is! How am I going to get out?! The other voice laughed. What are you laughing for?

"I just became a mind in a mind in a mind!"

I don't get the fun in that.

"And since when have you entered narrator-mode?"

Well, you said I am in some story, so I'm telling them what happens.

"_Hey, who are you and why are you in my head?"_

"It's nothing, it's nothing. For all you care, we aren't even here."

So we kept quiet.

The person I was in was a boy around 12 years, he was pretty large for his age-

"_I'm 14 and I'm short for my age thank you very much"_

Oh, sorry. He wears a cap, because it it's snowing, and I can feel what he feels. He was walking next to a canal wih his dog, and he was nearing a bridge. He felt pretty agitated, and I don't know why.

_"It's because it's my birthday tomorrow."_

"Yes, I remeber this day well."

Who _are_ you?

"Oh, just some random traveller."

...Okay. Well, he crosses the bridge and looks back at the bridge. His dog is playing, barking and eating grass happily, and the boy decides to rest. He sits down, and suddenly, I feel something is off. The boy feels it too and looks up. A little, white orb falls to him. He is obviously curious. He picks up the orb from the ground, looking at it.

_"Hey, do you know what this is?"_

No, sorry.

"I do."

If we could stare at him I think we would have done so.

"It's a white orb."

DAMN YOU! If that's all you know, then don't say that.

_"YEAH!"_

"Sorry, I just had to."

So the boy crossed the bridge again, to go home. After five minutes, however, the orb glows gold.

_"What the heck?!"_

Now we are raising to the sky. Suddenly a gold glow envelops the body, and the boy is now terrified. The glow grows bigger and when it has reached its peak it turns red.

_"Wait-"_

We hear a gigantic explosion and our vision goes black. When we wake up we lie at the edge of a gigantic crater.

_"T-The town..."_

The boy begins to wail. Suddenly, I feel myself forced out of his consciousness as my vision fades to black.

* * *

_Rin's_ POV

Old beardy wasn't looking, and Nagisa signaled me. We had been busy, first Ageha had gone and disabled all apperature with which he could call for back-up. Then we explored the ship. It was not big, but it had many books. One of these books was about demons. I was pretty suprised, it was not common to meet someone with an interest for demons. Well, not that he was really interested. He was only interested in things that could help him beat Satan. I showed the book to Ageha. Of course he didn't give much thought to it. He couldn't see demons for as far as I know. And coal tars were flooding this place, so I would probably have noticed. After that we went to capture the man, and now was the time. So we snuck up to him, and tied him up. Meanwhile Nagisa is going to steer this boat to the other side. And now starts our ...interrogation. I stomp him in his stomach. How DARES he to throw someone overboard SO EASILY. Like killing is normal. But we will stop this fucker. Even if it means throwing him overboard.

"Smart, smart," he nods. "Who thought it up, I certainly don't see you thinking up something like this."

So he wants this the hard way.

"If I would have thought this up, you would have been dead or beaten up so bad that you would never walk again."

"And you are going to do that... how exactly?"

This sucker was told to transport us, and he didn't even know the details? Ageha and I laugh at him.

"Oh, but I am no normal human..."

"Me neither" Ageha says. Wait, WHAT?!

And finally the old man realises the truth, and terror spreads on his face. My pointed canines are overly visible through my smile, and Ageha has a tiny black ball in his hand. I stare at it curiously. We hear a shout from Nagisa, telling us he was in control of the ferry now. Suddenly the man regained his composure.

"But I'm no normal human either. Heck, I'm not even human."

The man's mouth opens and a black smoke comes out. Ageha doesn't get what's happening, he can't see the smoke. The smoke goes to the control room. I realise he's going for Nagisa. I jump up and follow the black smoke, but I'm too late. There stands a smiling Nagisa, with a vicious look in his eyes.

"You see, this boat is cursed. I am able to possess anyone who touches the steering wheel, with courtesy to my master, the great Demon King of Water!"

"Hey, Rin, something strange is going on!" I hear Ageha shouting.

When I get back, the old man's body is in ashes.

"You shithead, I will not let that happen to my friend!"

"You may try." And with an evil grin he began attacking.

"Oh, I will. But were are your horns and tail?"

"That is a secret. Well, I might tell you if you beat me."

I take out my Kurikara and unsheathe it. I can see the demon flinch for a second, but then he goes back to his arrogant posture.

"You can't hurt me without hurting your friend."

Ah, shit, didn't think of that. Thinking what to do Ageha comes to me.

"Rin, I don't really know what's going on, but you do, so look for an answer while I stall Nagisa!"

He was right. Even I could tell from the situation. So I let Ageha take over and thought about what to do with demons who possess humans. I know Yukio has told something about this subject... I just need to know _what_ he told us... And I don't like to admit it, but maybe I _do_ sleep too much in class. Next time I will go to sleep after the teacher told us what he was going to explain... Slowly I remembered something...

_"Today, I'm falling in for Neuhaus-sensei. He is not able to teach due to various reasons. I will teach you how to deal with possessions, but first, I will hand you your tests from last week. Come forward once I say your name. Moriyama-san... Suguro-kun... Okumura-kun..." When I walked to Yukio, he actually looked a bit happy. __I had a 61, which I was pretty happy about too, but I groaned at the memory of the day before, when Yukio stood next to me all the time and made sure I would study well for this test._

_"And that concludes the tests. Now, who knows something about demon possessions?" Bon's hand went up. Not suprising. I felt myself slipping away._

_And I got slapped. With a ruler. "Stay awake. I know it takes a lot out of you, but this is one of the most iportant and most basic things to know, if you want to slay a demon who is possessing a human. So bear with it for now."_

_I glared at my brother._

_"If you want to release a human from a demons hold, you have to say the fatal verse of the demon in question, but if you don't know that, you can also use this paper. It is a seal. Demons with curses are an entirely different matter. The hold over the demon's human body will not weaken if you don't find the source of the curse. It can be a seal, but if the demon was stupid enough to talk about the object the curse was cast upon, you can also destroy the object in dire situations."_

I had to find the seal. Luckily he did slap me, that's probably why I remember this. But I really didn't have the patience to look for the seal and I hated this particular demon.

I went to the steering wheel, to see that it was made from metal. Shit.

"Hey Ageha, we have to destroy the steering wheel, but it's made from metal, do you have any ideas?"

"Actually, I do. Can you take over from here?"

So I go beat the demon to pulp. I'm taking out any fustration I have on this demon, but he deserves it for all I know.

After a while the demon suddenly stiffens, Nagisa opens his mouth and a black fog comes out.

"Hey, do you know why my body feels so sore?" he asks.

I feel pretty guilty, I hadn't thought of that.

I fill him in on what happened.

"So you beat me to pulp?" he isn't too happy with that.

"It was for your sake, you know!"

"Shut up!" Ageha interrupts, "We should be at the shore soon."

And we wait, while the boat floats to the shore.

**Hey, no.311 here. Hope you liked the chapter. And as you know, if I did anything wrong, if you have tips, or if you just like the story up till now, review, so I can learn or know what you think of it.**


End file.
